I think i love you
by Taramii
Summary: Ren and Tamao has starting to feel something about each other. But Tamao still believes that she's in love with Yoh. And Ren still confuses about his feelings. Will these 2 make it? RenxTam. CHAP 2 UP
1. Chap 1: Something's strange

The pink haired girl woke up, feeling herself a little sleepy.

She turned her head to face the alarm clock, "It's 9:00 A.M!" She screamed, quickly washed herself

"I have to make breakfast! Anna-sama is going to kill me!" She said to herself and ran out of her room

She ran through every place in the house, but no one was there. "Where's Yoh-sama and Anna-sama?" She wondered as she went to the kitchen. "Huh?" Noticing there's a paper on the table. She picked it up and read it while muttering to herself

"_I and Yoh are out for breakfast now .So while we're not home. Clean the house, wash the clothes, cut the grass, etc._

_Anna" _

Tamao signed, as she started to work. Wondering if she'll ever be with Yoh-sama, the one she has loved all along. Anna-sama was so perfect, her hair was silky, her skin was flawless, her eyes were absorbing, not to mention she was a powerful itako. No wonder why she was chosen to be Yoh-sama's fiancée.

She signed again, there's no point comparing herself to Anna's perfection. Not with her clumsiness…

_**Knock! Knock!**_

Hearing someone knocking the door, she quickly went out to see who it was. Opening the door, she saw a Chinese purple haired boy with a pair of golden eyes.

"Ohayo! Ren-kun…"

"Where's Yoh?" He asked coldly, ignoring what she just said.

"Ano….Yoh-sama is not here at the moment." She answered shyly

"I'll wait." He said, quickly went into the house, took out his coat and sat down in the living room.

"Ano…Would you like anything, Ren-kun?" Tamao asked the boy

"Milk would be okay" He answered, still watching TV..

_!5 minutes later…_

"Here's your milk, Ren-kun" Tamao held out a glass of hot milk

"What took you so long?" Ren said annoyed. "Eh?" Noticing there's a big burning scald on her hand,

He held her scalded hand "What happened?" He asked

"Um… I-I burned my hand when boiling the milk, it's nothing really." She said, held back her hand from his.

"You need to get it healed .It'll be infected" Ren said while pulling out some bandages _((Notes: Okay I don't know how he had them but….Oh well, I'm too lazy to think anyway))_

"Ano…Ren-kun…You don't have to" She said clumsily.

Ren ignored, he began wrapping the bandages around her hand gently.

At that moment, Tamao felt her cheeks burning. Taking a close look at his handsome face, she felt herself drowning in those golden eyes.

"G-gomenasai, Ren-kun" She said softly

"For what?" Ren looked at her

"F-for making you doing these thing… gomenasai" Tamao, again, apologized to him shyly.

"It's fine" Ren said and then finished wrapping the bandages.

"Arigato, Ren-kun" Tamao thanked him.

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"That must be Yoh-sama and Anna-sama" Tamao said "I'll get it" She quickly ran to the door

Tamao opened the door, facing her love, she blushed deeply "W-welcome back Yoh-sama, Anna-sama"

"Oh hi Ren!" Yoh greeted his friend cheerfully.

Ren didn't say a word, he just stared at Tamao blushing clumsily…


	2. Chap 2:The Trip

I DONNOT OWN SHAMAN KING

"Ren? Ren..REN!" Yoh repeated Ren's name while waving his arms in front of Ren.

"Huh? What?" Ren snapped out of daze, he was too busy staring at the pink-haired girl…

"Nothing~ I thought you were daydreaming" Yoh said cheerufully. Making a goofy face like he always did

"Tch…Baka" Ren muttered.

"Tamao! Go to the market and buy some food for me" Anna said then gave Tamao a list full of needed stuff

"H-Hai! Anna-sama" Tamao said then went out immediately like a servant and Anna was the queen.

Ren couldn't take his eyes of her

"So Ren….what brings you here?" Anna asked, immediately gave him a cold glare

Ren came back to Earth "Huh? Oh yeah, nee-san just won a free ticket to an island. She wanted to invite you guys if you'd like to come with us. Since the Shaman fight is already over…"

"Is it free?" Anna cut his line

"Baka! Of course it is" Ren glared at her

"Is it great Anna? We're gonna have a trip! And it's free!" Said Yoh, he looked like a excited kid with his first toy.

"In that case, fine! But you'll have to train extra extra hard when we get back" Anna said calmly.

"H-hai! Anna" Yoh said with a waterfall tears.

"I've already invited Horohoro, Pirika, Lyzerg, Manta and Ryu. So will you guys join us?" Ren asked bored

"Okay. That's fine." Anna said with a blank expression

"What about Tamao?" Ren just slipped out a thought in his head out of his lips

"Tamao? She's staying to keep an eye on the hot spring of course!" Anna said like it was nothing

Ren felt a little disappointed, he didn't know why.

"W-Well i can manage to get you guys a servant to do that job! You have to let Tamao go with us!" Ren said showingly

"Huh? Ren! I never thought you'd care that much for Tamao!" Yoh teased Ren

"B-BAKA! I don't!" Ren shouted embarrassingly, pointed his spears toward Yoh., his face was as red as a tomato

"Ne Ren, Is it free?"Anna asked again that question.

"Huh? Of course it is" Ren looked at Anna

"Okay then. When will we arrive?" Anna said blankly

"The next 2 days, at the air port." Ren answered, put his spears down.

"We'll be there." Anna said shortly, rubbing her hair a bit

"Then I guess I'll be going, see you guys there." Ren said, getting on his horse and soon leaving.

On his way home, Tamao's image kept appearing in his mind….


End file.
